Galactic Megamix
by DoomaWriter
Summary: Wondered whatever happened to the Bebop gang? ALL of them? Find out right here!
1. Spike Spiegal

Author Notes: As you've probably already guessed, I do not, never had, and probably never will own Cowboy Bebop, its characters, or anything else Cowboy Bebopish. But I do own a moped!.......N-no I don't.  
  
This story takes place after the final episode of Bebop. Yeah, I know, hundreds of others probably of done this, but this story is from ME, not them. And since I'm not willing to sift through over hundreds of fics, I want to apologize right now for stepping on any toes.  
  
And remember, reviews are always welcomed!  
Cowboy Bebop: Galatic Megamix  
  
Part 1: Spike Spiegal  
  
On Mars.  
  
The headquarters of the Red Dragon was in a newly ruined state. All that was left of the glass doors and windows were broken shards scattered about the floors. Inside, the doors, walls and stairs were riddled with bullet holes. Broken bottles which once held alcohol and champagne are now broken in half, still dripping their contents. Men were all around the headquarters, removing the dead bodies and taking in the damage.  
  
"Man, what a mess," one of them said to another.  
  
"You're telling me, " The other replied.  
  
"Hard to believe that only one man could do this."  
  
Elsewhere, a man was helping a wounded one to his feet. He slung his hurt companion's arm around his shoulder. As he did, he felt blood as it stained his suit.  
  
"Damn that Spike, " said the wounded man. "The hell is he?"  
  
"I don't know, either our men stopped him on an upper floor, or he reached the top, " the helpful friend said.  
  
"Heh, if he reached the top, that means he met up with Vicious. In either case, I'm sure he's dead. Ugh..." He winced at his pain. "That bastard deserves anything he got."  
  
Upon the highest floor was where the main battle took place. A battle which would go down in Red Dragons history. The room was dark. It was possibly the most damaged one of all, the result of a grenade. But the two fighters weren't here, the only signs of them were two pools of blood. One on the top platform, and one on the stairs.  
  
A member stood looking into the room. His name was Ghost, or so he was called. He had bluish black hair, tanned skin, and a thin scar on his right cheek. He was the sole witness to the whole thing. Looking in, the battle ran over and over in his mind. Lines that he'd never forget. I'm the only one who can kill you....Let's end it....and most memorable of all.....Bang. A chill went up his spine as he remembered the single word. It was almost as if Spike had been pointing straight at him.  
  
At first one eye opened, then a darker one did the same. They winced at a bright white light. After a while, all focus came back.  
  
"So you're alive after all," a voice said.  
  
The head moved to look at the location of the voice. His eyes met Ghost. Weakly he made words as his eyes focused more and more in the white room. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the infirmary," Ghost said. "You were in a horrible state, full of bullets and rapidly loosing blood. Had it not been for the men's quick work, you'd of died."  
  
"I couldn't of died." The voice said. He didn't explain why, instead he slowly, painfully sat up. His shirt was replaced with bandages around his waist and shoulders. Suddenly, a quick thought flashed in his mind. "Vicious!"  
  
"He's dead, " Ghost replied. "There was no hope in saving him. One shot, died. Congratulations.....Spike Spiegal."  
  
After hearing the news he sat there for a while, then he reached to his coat which was on a near hook and put it on. He stood up, winced, and then started to walk off.  
  
"Wait, you can't go! You're not completly healed yet!"  
  
"I'm good enough."  
  
"B-But you defeated Vicious! You have to lead us!"  
  
Spike stopped in his tracks. After a moment he looked back. "You're the only one who knows I'm alive right?"  
  
"Y-Yea."  
  
"Well forget it, Spike Spiegal died in that fight."  
  
Shock came to Ghost's face. He stood up in protest, "But who'll-"  
  
"Tell you what. Forget about me and you can be the leader. I just want out. I don't want to have to worry about the Red Dragon coming after me ever again. Deal?"  
  
"Y-Yessir."  
  
Spike continued his walk and raised his arm to say goodbye. Then, like that, he was gone. Ghost stood there, staring at Spike's direction. "Spike Spiegal."  
  
The Swordfish blasted through space. Spike reached into his jacket poket and took out his trusty pack of cigarettes. With both Vicious and Julia dead, Ed and Ein disappeared, and Jet and Faye long gone, he has no clue of where to pick up his life. With his past life now dead, was he going to find the Bebop and continue a life of bounty hunting, or was he going to start a new? Yeah, he really needed that cigarette. He took out the pack to find a bullet hole going straight through it.  
  
Spike held the pack in front of his face and growned.  
  
"Just great"  
  
The gas pump latched onto the side of the Swordfish. Spike hadn't had much money on him. As the gas flowed in automatically, Spike tallied up what he had left. Only enough wulongs for his next meal. He'll have to get money somehow. But with his skills, the only thing he could get into now that was legal was bounty hunting. It looks like no matter how many times he died, Spike's old lives always caught up with him.  
  
That night Spike had parked in a lot for spaceships and was now traveling on foot. As he walked through the lot, a crooked looking man walked up and held his hand out.  
  
"Got any spare wulongs?"  
  
Spike looked the man up and down. He was wearing shades and a trenchcoat. He noticed a ring on his finger and a necklace around his collar. This wasn't the clothing of a broke man. Spike just calmly replied, "I should be asking you the same thing."  
  
This was not an answer the man wanted to hear. As Spike tried to walk off, the man held out a gun so that the tip of the barrel was touching the back of Spike's head. "We tried it nicely, now I'm not asking! Give me your wulongs!"  
  
The fuzzy, green haired man apparently didn't hear the words. He also didn't know what was going on, for he moved his head up and down along the barrel as if scratching an itch. "Ah, that's better."  
  
"Hey!" The stranger yelled, now in anger. He put his hand to the side as he shouted. "Didn't you hear me-"  
  
Wrong move.  
  
Spike whipped around and kicked the gun out of his hand and sent it flying to the other side of the lot. The stranger, shocked, started to run towards it but instead, tripped over Spike's convienently placed foot. Now he was pissed. He got back up to his feet and took a swing. As smoothly as flowing water, Spike bent to the side, ducking the punch and raising his leg up to meet with the stranger's left cheek. He stumbled back a bit before receiving additional punches to the head. The stranger dropped to the ground once more. This time he didn't wait to get back up. In an excited furry, he crawled off as fast as possible until he made enough distance to run. Spike noticed a blue penguin tatoo on the man's leg and of course, thought nothing of it.  
  
Spike picked up the stranger's gun and released the magazine. He studied it before putting the cartridge back in. "Fully loaded." Spike pocketed the handgun seeing and used it to replace the one he had dropped in his fight with Vicious. Shrugging off his encounter, he walked off into the night, whistling a western toon.  
  
See you again Space Cowboy... 


	2. Ed and Ein

Author Notes: As you've probably already guessed, I do not, never had, and probably never will own Cowboy Bebop, its characters, or anything else Cowboy Bebopish. But I do own a moped!.......N-no I don't.  
  
This story takes place after the final episode of Bebop. Yeah, I know, hundreds of others probably of done this, but this story is from ME, not them. And since I'm not willing to sift through over hundreds of fics, I want to apologize right now for stepping on any toes.  
  
And remember, reviews are always welcomed!  
  
Part 2: Edward and Ein (Radical Melody)  
  
On Earth. Three days later.  
  
At a factory, a bunch of men who were sitting down and resting from their jobs, got up in a hurry to run out of the way of a spaceship carrying a trailer of cargo. The ship hovered down to a stop as jets of air were released from the bottom of the trailer, slowing it down to the ground lightly. As it landed, an official came out and started yelling at the driver.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
With a confused look, the stout trucker replied, "What do you mean? This was my destination."  
  
"That's impossible! We only make engine's here!"  
  
On the side of the truck was a sign that said McDonald's Hay and Fodder Inc. The driver reached to the dashboard, flipped a cover and took out a small, handheld organizer - with a wire leading back to the dashboard - and touched the screen with a plastic pen a few times. He looked at the address written in and looked upon the address on the side of the factory. He lifted his hat, to scratch his head and placed it back. "No mistake, you guys must'a ordered this."  
  
"This is a freakin' engine factory for ships! What would we need fodder for!?"  
  
"I don't ask questions, I just do my job, " the driver said while he opened the ship's door and stepped down. The official continued to yell explanations at the trucker as he walked to the back to take out the cargo. The driver unlatched a restraining mechanism and slid the back up.  
  
Both men stopped and stared in wonder. There in the back, on top of scattered hay stacks, slept a small dog and a lanky boy...or was it a girl? To their side was an old computer with Japanese symbols reading "Tomato".  
  
"The hell are you!?" the driver screamed.  
  
The kid woke up and rubbed her eyes. She blinks and rubs some sleep out of her eyes. The dog just stood up and shook some hay out of its fur. The kid, finally awake, looked back and forth between the two men before replying. "HI!"  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my truck!?"  
  
"Ed is Ed! And this is Ed's friend, Ein!" She picked up the dog and displayed it to them.  
  
"What are you doing-"  
  
The girl, completely ignoring the men, turned away from them and started sifting through the pile of hay she had used for a bed. Still confused, the driver and official looked at each other as if hoping that the other would have some clue as to what was going on. Finally, the girl stopped and smiled, pulling something out of the mess. "Here it is!" she screamed happily. She turned back around and revealed a controller and a pair of goggles.  
  
None of the men said anything. Instead of getting answers, more questions popped into their heads. The oddly-named girl placed the goggles on and flipped a switch on the controller.  
  
In the front of the ship, a stick shift moves into gear by itself and begins to reverse. The men scurried out of the way as the truck hurled toward them, stopped, and then began lifting in the air. Somehow, the mysterious girl had hacked into the system and was now piloting the truck.  
  
"Stop!! That's my cargo!!" The trucker yelled, running to the front of the ship, his eyes widening when he saw that there was no thief piloting it. His attention turned to the organizer which hung out the side of the open door. Upon the screen, was a yellow, blushing face smiling back at him. He turned to see the stick shift move again and the sound of buttons going off as if they were being pushed.  
  
The ship moved up and flew off, carrying its load, a dog, and a hacker with it. The official sat upon the ground and looked up in amazement. "Could that, " he spoke to himself, "....Could that of been....Radical Edward?.....I thought he was an alien."  
  
Flying from the back of a crate backwards seemed harder than Ed had thought, for it took her a while to get the controls right. The ship flew close to the ground, swerving side to side and releasing more and more strands of hay as it did. Cars swerved out of the way as it flew the wrong way into oncoming traffic. One car that had swerved colided with another.  
  
"Whoopsie!" Ed said, sweating and realizing the danger she was putting people in. In a desperate move, she piloted the ship out of traffic...and onto the sidewalk. Pedestrians screamed and knocked each other over to get out of the way. The ship plows through several outdoor tables and two vending machines, tossing metal and cans everywhere.  
  
Fed up, Ed moved her goggles to hang around her neck and pulled down on the back door of the trailor. She turned so that she was now facing the same direction as the ship and placed her goggles back on. Meanwhile, Ein had secured a safe spot between two hay stacks. Ed now flew the ship upward and out of the traffic.  
  
"Aah! Faster, faster!" In her sights was a building, about to collide with the ship. The ship made it, but the trailor didn't. The back end of the crate knocked into the top of a building, causing a large chunk to break off and badly smashing the end of the truck and taking the door lock clean off.  
  
"That was a close one, eh Ein? You can come out now, Ed can control ship!"  
  
Ein stared at Ed for a while before releasing a light whimper and retreating more into the bottom of the hay stacks.  
  
The ship moved upward more and more until the buildings below were mere specs and the streets were barely visible. Ed steadily flew the ship in a familiar direction. Ed glanced at the gauges, she had enough gas to take her where she wanted to go, but not much afterward. She looked back out of the ship's window to see two spaceships flying towards her.  
  
Ein started barking fiercly. Edward took off her goggles and glanced at her friend. "What is it Ein?" Ein continued. "What? What does Ein know that Ed does not?" Before she could figure out what her friend was trying to say, huge impacts hit the trailor forcing her into a trailor wall. The force julted the back door open.  
  
The two ships had been flying away from the police and was now trying to remove the obstacle in their getaway path by opening fire upon it. Ed placed her goggles back on to try to steer out of the way but it was too late. She was only capable of seeing a blue penguin painted on the side of the ship before it opened fire again. This time, Ed was forced back and out of the end of the trailor.  
  
Ed screamed as she hurtled down. Now without a controller, the ship began to plummet as well. As it moved down, Ein made a sound of confusion as he started floating upward. Ed's goggles were forced off her head and flew upward, falling at a slower rate then her. With her eyes free, she saw the front of the spaceship falling towards her.  
  
Without knowing what she was doing, Ed's fingers moved on the controller and the ship moved to in front of her and under her feet. She vertically ran upward along the roof of the ship and then awkwardly jumped and tumbled along the top of the trailor until she found the trailor moving below her. Finally remembering her controls, Ed reactivated the ship and it slowed its pace. She tried to correct it but instead caused the vehicle to spiral around her as she fell.  
  
Her second attempt was successful. She found herself floating inside the back of the trailor. She looked to her right and saw Ein staring back at her. After correcting the ship, gravity came back and the two fell gently back to the trailor floor. Oddly enough, Ed's head was hit from above by her goggles. Ein was hit by his hay stack.  
  
Ed placed her eye wear on once again and found that both the police and runaway assailant were nowhere to be seen. Giving a sigh of relief, she still felt her heart pounding in her chest. Trying to calm down, Ed continued on her way, knowing where she was headed.  
  
"C'mon, Ein. Let's go to Ed's home!"  
  
See you later Space cowgirl... 


	3. Jet Black

Author Notes: As you've probably already guessed, I do not, never had, and probably never will own Cowboy Bebop, its characters, or anything else Cowboy Bebopish. Except for my cat. Its sort of Bebopish. If you saw her, you'd agree.  
  
More reviews = quicker updates. Remember that.  
  
Part 3: Jet Black (Riveting Upbeat)  
  
In Space. Around Pluto.  
  
With a click, the small screen turned on. A news program was on. Another click, and the channel changed. On the next channel was a vague commercial for perfume. Click. The next chhannel was interesting.  
  
A bright logo popped up on the screen. "BounT.V." It faded away and on came two characters. To the right was a male with some sort of visor over his eyes and spikey, green hair. He wore four rings on one ear, fingerless gloves, and a leather jacket over baggy blue jeans. On his left glove were a few buttons and a wire connecting to his visor.  
  
To the left was a female version of the same. She wore a small white shirt and an open, shorter black jacket with long sleeves, showing only her fingers. Her pants were tighter and she wore glowing earrings on each ear. She had long blue hair which reached down to her back. They both looked like they were around the age of eighteen.  
  
"Wha'zup all you bounty hunters!?" the boy said. "My name's Andrew!"  
  
"And I'm Felicia!" the girl introduced. "Welcome to the first episode of BounT.V.!"  
  
"The brand-spanking new show which gives you hunters all the latest news on the biggest bounties out there!"  
  
A man placed his mechanical hand on the top of his hairless head and growned. He dropped the remote and continued to watch in disbelief. "Its been only -what- two weeks since Big Shot was cancelled and they already have this?" he asked himself.  
  
"Hey, Andy," Felicia continued, "whose our first person?"  
  
"This one's a real unusual case!" Andrew began tapping the buttons on the back of his palm. The screen switched to show the name and stats of the bounty head. Where his picture should be was only a blank screen with the letters N/A.  
  
Jet looked on the name in shock. "No way!"  
  
Felicia popped up in front of the stats, and turned to read them. "Hmm, I forgot about this one! Radical Edward! What, is he still hacking into satelites or something?"  
  
"Um, actually, " Andrew started as the camera turned to him. "After a long time of quiet, Edward's back, and this time he's hijacking..um.....farm animal food!"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Its true! He hijacked a whole trailor worth, yesterday! Not only that, but he banged up a bunch'a junk in his getaway!"  
  
The door opened and Jet looked up the stairs. In walked a beautiful, young woman. Faye Valentine. Most men would consider a catch, but Jet thought he couldn't get rid of her. "Hey, Jet, if anyone comes looking for me, I'm not here....Jet?" She turned to see that Jet's eyes were locked on the screen. She walked down the stairs and looked over Jet's shoulder.  
  
On the screen, was Felicia. She turned a condescending eye to Jet. "Isn't she a little young?"  
  
The sudden comment, shocked Jet who hadn't even heard her come in. "You don't understand, Faye! It's not like that!"  
  
"You're like twice her age. But I suppose you weren't thinking about that were you?"  
  
"Now, listen! I'm not interested in the girl, I'm interested in the bounty! It's Edward!"  
  
Faye's eyes widened. She turned back to the screen, but it was too late.  
  
"We'll be back after this!" Felicia said with a wink. Then commercials appeared.  
  
Faye sighed, placed both her hands on the back of her head, then started walking off to her room. "We both know that Ed doesn't make the news. If you're gonna lie, make it plausable."  
  
"Wait, Faye! You have to believe me!"  
  
"Who am I to judge?" She left the room.  
  
Jet sighed and fell back on the sofa. Moments later the show came back on.  
  
"That was interesting, Andy, but who else is out there? How 'bout someone with a big big bounty! Yeah!"  
  
Andrew typed on the small keys on the back of his palm again and up came another screen with stats. This time, it showed a picture of a rough looking man with an X-shaped scar across the center of his face and no hair on his head. On his neck was a cut off picture of some sort of blue bird. "This guy's known as Gorro "Stone" Rudolfski. Tough looking dude. A whopping 3, 000, 000 wulongs! Last sighted hanging 'round Pluto."  
  
"Ooh, now there's a nice pile of cash!"  
  
"Yeah! But I gotta worn all you hunters out there. There is a reason why he's worh so much! This fellah's dangerous!"  
  
The screen turned off. Holding the remote, Jet placed the remote on the counter and smiled.  
  
The Hammerhead flew over the icy streets. Jet landed on the roof of a parking lot, then got out wearing thick overclothing. Despite the best efforst to make Pluto livable, the planet remained in a neverending winter. The air was visible as Jet sighed. This was the hard part of bounty hunting.  
  
After three hours of asking questions around the streets, Jet had the information he wanted. Stone was keeping a low profile by working behind the scenes at a circus that could barely find enough money to stay open. Jet looked around the trailors behind the big house to see the back of a rather large worker, picking up some ropes. "I'm looking for a man named Gorro Rudolfski, " Jet said. "I bet you've heard of him."  
  
The man didn't turn around. Instead, he stood up and began winding the rope into a circle around his forearm. "What you want him for?" The figure was huge, even when compared to Jet.  
  
Jet pulled out a gun. "He's got a hefty price on his head. I'd be crazy to leave without him. So I suggest that he comes quietly."  
  
The man dropped the rope and then turned around, displaying an X mark upon his face. His right hand balled into a fist. "And I suggest little bounty hunter should leave now. Before Gorro get upset."  
  
Jet cocked his gun. "Well, I - "  
  
"Too late!" Gorro yelled, running straight to Jet. With a swipe of his hand, Gorro knocked the gun out and grabbed Jet by the neck and lifted him into the air. "Gorro sick of talking to bounty hunters. All bother Gorro too much."  
  
Jet was loosing air quick. Never had he been so overcomed by an enemy so easily. He tried to pry the large fingers away from his neck, but all efforts failed. Jet thought to himself, *How the hell did Spike always get out of these things?* Pulling his right arm back, Jet let his metal arm colide with Gorro's face.  
  
Gorro's grip let up and Jet fell to the ground. He looked back and found the gun he dropped. Gorro rubbes his aching jaw then looked at his hand and saw blood. Enraged, the giant lurched for Jet who had turned his back. At the last moment, Jap rolled around fired two shots.  
  
The giant fell and grasped his legs. The bullets made it impossible to stand and the pain made it hard to even think straight. Jet walked over and pointed the gun at him again. This time, Gorro was out of the fighting spirit. "Now, " Jet began. "I hope you're more willing to do this the easy way."  
  
"It's probably best if I don't tell Faye about the bounty. She'll only find some way to cheat me out of it then head off for the race tracks." While returning to the Bebop, Jet saw the ship had sustained some great damage. Inside, he saw Faye sitting back on a couch. "I see you've been working hard." Faye looked back tiredly, then payed him no heed.  
  
"The hell happened to this ship?" Jet's eyes opened as he saw in her hand was one of his bonzai trees, uprooted and grabbed cruelly. "The hell did you do!? Can't I even leave you alone with my plants!?"  
  
Faye's face grew red with anger and she threw the plant into Jet's face. She then stormed off to her room. Jet stood there with a few leaves and a puzzled look on his face. "What was all that about?"  
  
See you later... Space Cowboy 


	4. Faye Valentine

Author Notes: Bebop, not mine. You've got it already. I have to say that I am happy to see people liking my story. As usual, reviews of all sorts are welcomed and needed. Seriously, i've developed a mental reliance to them.  
  
Part 4: Faye Valentine (Riveting Upbeat Remix)  
  
Jupiter's moon. In a bar.  
  
Faye sat quietly at the counter of the bar, staring off into space. She had just received a 200,000 wulongs bounty reward but didn't feel as happy as she would of, had everything in her life not changed about two weeks ago.  
  
A young men with slick hair walked through the doors and was followed closely behind by two others. They all wore blue business suits, though the man in the front wore his with much more slack than his stiff partners. He took a look around before laying his eyes on......a woman? A woman out here? He let out a smile from ear to ear. Today was his lucky day.  
  
He stepped up to the counter and slammed his hand down, getting her attention. "I tell ya, its not everyday I comes out here around Pluto. The place isn't exactly known for having the prettiest ladies if ya knows what I means. But the one day I got dragged out heres, looky what I finds! The name's Blue Jay."  
  
Faye looked at the man with her shades on. Glancing at his wrist, she saw an odd tattoo. A penguin? Now there's a manly symbol. "Just when I was having a good day too, " she said, while holding on to her small glass filled with ice.  
  
One of the other men in a blue suit bent over and whispered into Blue Jay's ear. When the message was over, he opened his eyes and said, "Youse gotta be kidding me! This is Faye Valentine?" He saw that she flinched for a second. It was her. Jay figured a woman like her would be jumpy whenever a stranger knew her name. "Faye 'Lady Luck' Valentine! Hey, I gots a proposition for ya."  
  
His hand reached into his coat pocket. Faye reached for her gun but it was too late. As her hand entered her red pocket, Jay held his right hand straight forward. He smiled and said, "I bet you recognize this."  
  
The purplle haired woman calmly replied, "A gambling die."  
  
"That's right! So what do you a say? A little games of odds or evens!" Jay reached into his pocket and pulled out another die and a small cup. Placing the dice into the cup he began to shake it up. Faye looked at him and smiled. She could tell that he was obviously trying to con her. A foolish mistake.  
  
One hour has passed and Faye was now sweating bullets. She started with 200,000 wulongs and now found herself 300, 000 in debt. Jay stood up and stretched his arms. Faye didn't like where this was going. "Well," he started, "its getting late likes, so hows about paying up?"  
  
Faye looked all around her for something, anything that would get her out of this but the bar was now empty except for her, the bartender, Jay, and his two currently angry friends. Then there was only one thing left to do, but Faye would need some time, a diversion for a few minutes.  
  
Jay was caught by surprise when the beautiful woman stood up and pointed a gun straight at his face. He began to chuckle to himself. "Am I suppose to be scared?" he began. "We knows about youse, Ms. Valentine. I did come in heres for a drink but it was pure luck that youse would bes here. I'll admit the rigged gambling games were a personal thing, but wes do gots orders to captures youse if you'd ever cross our path."  
  
The other two men took out handguns and pointed them at Faye. They glanced at the already stunned bartender who then slowly walked past them then ran out the door. Faye looked at the two of them and saw that she was out matched. Jay placed a finger on top of Faye's Austria 45 Automatic and pushed it down from his face. "What the hell do you want me for!?" Faye yelled. "Who are you people?"  
  
Blue smiled as he placed a cigarette in his mouth. "We, Ms. Valentine, " he stopped to light his cigarette, then pulled his hand up and pulled his sleeve down, putting his tattoo into clear view. "Wese, are the Blue Penguins! We needs information that we're sure only youse have." The two others gave a hard look at Jay. "Don't worry boys, she ain't telling nobodys." Jay focused back on Faye. "Its best if you cooperate with us. Tell me, where is he?"  
  
"Where is who?" Faye asked shouting. Then it struck her. They were after....Jet! He used to be a cop and they must be some underground criminal group after him. Who else could they mean? She managed to glance at her watch. She smiled. Faye turned to have her back to the counter and then leaned back and slid over the side.  
  
"Dammit!" Jay screamed. "Don't let her get away!" The two partners took aim but Jay slapped their guns down. "Wes needs her alive! Besides, the exit's behind us. Wheres she planning to go?"  
  
Jay heard a loud noise coming from behind him. He turned around and his cigarette fell as his jaw dropped. A spaceship with two large machine guns was outside the glass doors and aimed straight for him. In an instant, it sent out a barrage of bullets, shattering the glass and ripping the bar to shreds. Faye stayed crouched behind the desk as glass bottles and pieces of the wooden wall exploded around her. She touched her bracelet and brought the bullets to a stop. Lady Luck had done it again. The two guards were now on the floor in pools of blood and Jay was......where was Jay? "Dammit, where did he go?" Not wanting to leave anything to chance, she hopped the counter and ran back to the Redtail. It spun around and then took off.  
  
The door to the living room of the Bebop opened up and Faye walked through in a hurry. Blue Jay was obviously part of a serious business, and if he was alive both her and Jet could be in serious trouble. Turning to Jet, she said, "Hey, Jet, if anyone comes looking for me, I'm not here....Jet?" He strolled down the stairs and glanced over his shoulder.  
  
Later, the fugitive Lady Luck entered her room, disgusted at her only partner left. She laid upon her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Though she spoke to Jet a few times she could never tell him about what was going through her. The recovered memories told her of only a life she could never return to, and her new life was destroyed as Ed and Spike had left for good. She closed her eyes and once again, tears came to her eyes.  
  
Faye woke up to find she had fallen asleep. But she didn't wake up on her own. Loud repetitive noises against the ship jogged her back. "Jet, what the hell's going on!?" she yelled but heard no reply. "Great, where could he be? Probably off staring at girls in the park or something." She got up and left her room, the noises were getting louder. After reaching the nearest window, Faye saw it. A blue spaceship - compact, with a short point in front painted yellow - with two wings and two automatic guns mounted on each one was firing at the Bebop.  
  
"Dammit," Jay screamed, wearing a spacesuit within the cockpit. "There's no sign of the bitch." He flipped a switch on a two-way radio. "I'm going to check inside!" A voice began to reply but Jay cut off the radio. His ship landed on the runway of the Bebop and slammed into the side of Faye's Redtail. With the suit closed up and fastened, he jumped out of his ship but scrambled to grab onto the side to prevent flying off into space. His magnetized boots fastened to the ship and he continued his way to the entrance.  
  
Once inside, Jay took off his helmet and threw it down. "I knows you're here, Valentine! I just want information! I ain'ts gonna kill ya!" His words were hard to believe seeing how he had two rather large guns with him.  
  
Faye remained quiet, underneath the table which held the bonsai plants Jet cherished so much. She held her gun tightly and waited for him to get close enough for an ambush. But in her excitement, her head tapped the table and the scissors Jet left on the edge fell. *NO!* She lunged forward and caught them before it could make a sound. However, after all the movement, a bonsai plant fell and smashed onto the ground next to her.  
  
Jay turned to the noise and grinned an insane grin. He dropped one of the large weopons and held onto the other with both hands. He shot and an object fell down the hall, bouncing off of a side wall and into the opposite room. The room Faye was currently in. She looked in horror. He had shot a grenade into the room. She got up as quick as she possibly could and was about to turn but cursed, turned to get the fallen plant and then jumped out of the room as the grenade went off. The explosion meerly left Faye with eroded soles.  
  
Now she was in direct sight of Blue Jay who began to laugh ferociously. "Now Faye" he started to scream. "As you lays face to face with death, what dos you plan on doing?!"  
  
Faye pulled her pistol up and calmly replied, "What do you think?" She only needed to let out one shot.  
  
After launching the body into space, Faye sat down on the couch to rest. "Jet's going to burst a vessel when he finds his trees. Or what's left of them. At least I could save one of them."  
  
"I see you've been working hard." Faye looked back to see Jet had come back just in time to be of no help. She thought to herself: *He has the timing of a true cop. I'm starting to think all of my luck is bad.* Her mouth opened for the long explanation of how she nearly died but was interrupted.  
  
"The hell happened to the ship?" Jet looked at her hand. "The hell did you do!? Can't I even leave you alone with my plants!?"  
  
Faye's eyebrow gave a slight twitch...  
  
See you later... Space Cowgirl 


	5. First Intermission

Author's notes: Well, I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long. Every now and then, I like to bring something different to the story as a bonus for reading these. So here's a story that's not really part of the storyline. Don't worry, you'll like it. I guess...I don't really know your preferences. Now I present to you, the king of bounties vs the king of thieves!  
  
Part 5: Spike Speigal (First Intermission)  
  
On Earth.  
  
"How did I manage to wind up here?"  
  
Spike sat next to the Swordfish at the edge of a desert. It was out of gas and smoked from its long voyage. Now it was time to figure out how a broke man can get enough money for not only gas but food and, of course, a pack of smokes. "Someone up there is toying with me." He leaned back and fell asleep.  
  
"Hey, you!" A voice said, waking up the bounty hunter. A tall man in a trenchcoat was standing over Spike. "You the one they call Spike?"  
  
Spike's hand reached back for his gun but the figure held up a badge. "Don't worry, I'm on the level. I just wanted to know if you'd be willing to help me out."  
  
"How do you know who I am?"  
  
"I only know you through your bounty hunting career. To be blunt, I'm impressed. The others-" He noticed Spike wasn't paying much attention. "Fine, I'll go straight to the point. I want you to catch this man." The stranger handed Spike a file, but the fuzzy-haired one just looked back up at him.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"You name your price. Anything, and its yours."  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Alright," Spike said, fingering his ear. "How about 100,000,000 wulongs?"  
  
"Done."  
  
Spike gave a sudden gasp and started coughing after choking on his own breathe. This had to be some hell of a bounty. The figure smiled, "I'll take that as a yes." Spike took the file and meerly nodded, still coughing.  
  
He glanced over the picture inside. There were four different bounty heads, but one of them had "SON OF A BITCH" stamped on his picture. "I take it that this is the one you really want?"  
  
The man nodded. "Kill the others if you like, I just want him. He's been a pain in my ass for years."  
  
The man's picture showed him pulling down one of his eyelids and sticking his tounge out. He actually had a decent haircut but huge sideburns. "Two questions..." Spike said. "What's your name?"  
  
"Just call me....Agent Z."  
  
"Alright, Z...Do you know where I can find this man?"  
  
"The last time I saw him...he said that he was headed to Orlando, Florida."  
  
Spike looked confused. "He told you? Not so good if your bounty head actually told you where he was going, are you ?"  
  
"This man is one slick bastard! One second he's in your face, the next he's halfway across the globe! You musn't underestimate him!"  
  
Spike turned his eye to the sky. "Pay for my gas and I'll get your man."  
  
---  
  
The Swordfish landed in Orlando. Spike stepped out and sighed. "I am just not up for the whole questioning bit today." The sight of a restaurant caught his eye. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what little he had. "Well...I suppose I can have some pancakes...or...pancake."  
  
---  
  
He sat and looked at the miniscule food on his plate. This was obviously not the most classy place to eat. There was bits of food on the tables, some crying baby in the back and right behind him there was a loud group of unruly diners. He couldn't help but to overhear.  
  
"COME ON, DIG IN GUYS!" One of the voice yelled.  
  
A calm one was next. "And how do you expect to pay for this?"  
  
"MINOR DETAILS! We'll be rolling in it once we take care of our next target!"  
  
Spike turned his head to the side a little.  
  
"And do you mind filling us in?" Came a third voice.  
  
"You know what I say. If you're gonna pull a job, make it a big one! We're going to steal Disneyland!"  
  
*Morons,* Spike thought, surpressing a laugh. *Who would be arrogant enough to think he'd be able to stea-* No way. Spike stood up and turned to see who the three actually were. He quickly reached into his coat and took out the file. It was them!  
  
"Disneyland?" The bearded man in a suit said from underneath his hat. "You're really off your rocker, you know that?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Jigen! You know how much they must make a day, let alone a year!"  
  
"I must admit," Added the one with somewhat long hair and a blue kimono. "I doubt the possibility of this actually working."  
  
"Aww, not you too, Goemon!" The man in red said, between scarfing down bowls of food. "I tell ya, you guys wouldn't know true genius if it was right in front of your faces!"  
  
A handgun came down to the loud one's nose. He smiled and looked up to see Spike smiling back. "Let's see," Spike begun as he looked around the table. "If you two are Daisuke Jigen, and Goemon Ishikawa....I suppose that makes you Lupin the 3rd."  
  
"Well, what have we here?" The man in red said. "Hey, did you know some type of rat died on your head?"  
  
"Whatever....Are you coming along peacefully? There's nowhere you can run."  
  
"Well I wouldn't be too sure about that." He glanced at Goemon. "Would you?"  
  
The samurai pulled up his blade and with a few quick slices, sheathed it again. A moment later, the wall next to their table broke apart creating a large whole. Lupin turned back to Spike who was now focusing his gun on Goemon. "You seem a little thin, you must really eat up!" Lupin flung a bowl of ramen into Spike's face and the three made a run for it.  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" Spike dropped the bowl and jumped up to the table in chase. Yet before he could make it out, an arm pulled him back. "The hell are you doing!?"  
  
The chef stood with a large vein popping out of his forehead. "Your little friends may of left, but you're not skimping on the bill!"  
  
"What!? But I-!"  
  
---  
  
Spike stood in the kitchen, scrubbing the large dirty pots in the sink. The clean batch teetered and as Spike noticed, fell upon the remarkably dirty floor. Full of anger, Spike's hands shattered the plate in his hand. "Dammit! I'll get you for this Lupin!!"  
  
--- To be continued... ---  
  
Author's notes: No, Lupin III isn't mine either.  
  
Well, I think I'll get back to the story and continue this bit later...or, maybe I'll continue it in my next chapter. You tell me what I should do. 


	6. Three Solos

Galactic Megamix By DoomaWriter  
  
Author's Notes: Whoah, it's been a while since I updated, eh? I hope you all didn't forget about me. Those who've been keeping up and let down at my laziness, I'd like to apologize. But here's the next chapter. Don't worry, its real this time.  
  
Part 6: Spike Spiegel (Three Solos)  
  
On Mars.  
  
The usual, everyday bustle of the police station was instantly silenced. Through the glass doors came a booming crash and the sound of a body hitting the floor. The man at the front desk looked at the tied and gagged person who had just been thrown to the ground and then looked up at the fuzzy-haired man who had just thrown him there.  
  
Spike walked in the doors and stopped with one boot on top of his newly caught bounty's head. He smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Sorry about that," the bounty hunter began. "But he put up a little fight and wouldn't come quietly."  
  
With a puff from his cigar, the man behind the desk looked at the suspect's face, and then tapped a few keys upon his computer. After a moment, his fingers stopped and he adjusted the screen so that Spike could see the display as well. "Let's see here," the officer said. "You caught Roku Swanson. This guy's wanted for petty theft and resisting arrest...."  
  
When the words hit Spike's ears his smile began to fade. He didn't like where this was going. These weren't the crimes of a high-paying bounty.  
  
"So you're reward for capture comes to...one thousand one hundred wulongs."  
  
It was a miracle Spike didn't collapse on the floor right then and there. He knew it was too easy to be true. But without Ed or Jet's computers he couldn't really tell the prices of the people he caught. It took him a long time to even find out about this one.  
  
The officer handed Spike his card with the amount of wulongs it represented. With a sigh, Spike took it and walked out of the office. All the while, he could hear the laughing of policemen in the background. Once outside Spike took a long pause before turning and kicking a nearby trashcan, spewing its contents everywhere.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, upon Venus.  
  
The large, empty room was dark. Only one light in the dead center gave it any sense of illumination. Below the light, three figures sat upon their knees, wondering why they had been summoned. From the blackness came the sound of footsteps that echoed as they approached the three. When they stopped, the shoes and the lower legs were the only things that could be seen from the one who had been walking.  
  
"Do you know why you all have been brought here?" The voice of the hidden figure asked from out of nowhere.  
  
The three looked toward one another, hoping that the other would know. Finally, the largest one turned forward and said, "No, sir."  
  
A faint chuckle could be heard. "Well don't worry. It's because you all are being rewarded."  
  
One of the men in the light gave out a sigh of relief. Another began to smile proudly. Yet the last, largest one remained with a serious look. He knew that he hadn't done anything recently that deserved any kind of appreciation. Was it that his whole career was being evaluated?  
  
"First, we'll look at you," the bodiless voice began again. A finger came into the light and stopped at the one on the left end. The one in a trench coat and shades. As the man looked up, his necklace swayed and sparkled in the light. "Arin Johnson. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't of known that Spike Spiegel was alive. Because you came face to face with him yourself."  
  
Arin smiled in confidence.  
  
"And then you failed to capture him. As a matter of fact, we have records of you running away! You even allowed him to take your gun!"  
  
Arin was no longer smiling. He was now sweating bullets. The two other men beside him had inched away from him, leaving plenty of space between Arin and themselves.  
  
"Tell me," the person in the shadows continued, anger clearly in his voice. "What would of happened had he gotten that gun looked at and traced it all the way back to us!?"  
  
"I-I d-don't kn-kn-know....Boss. I-I never thought of-of that-"  
  
A gunshot rang out and Arin was silenced. The impact to his head had forced his body to fly backward. He landed outside of the light. All but his leg, which made his tattoo of a blue penguin visible. The other two men looked on in horror.  
  
"Next..." the voice said, regaining its calm tone. The finger now pointed to the man who had been in the center of the three. "Eric Hein isn't it?"  
  
The man in the center nervously nodded his head, confirming his name. Like most men he worked with, he wore a blue business suit. He had an earring with a chain that ended at a nose ring. His hair was long and dyed orange, though now it contained a gray strand or two.  
  
"I want to thank you, Eric. You managed to escape an entire police force and deliver us a very important package. For that, I will not shoot you."  
  
Eric's sweating stopped and he began to show a smile still riddled with nervousness.  
  
"But you found it necessary to waste ammunition upon a trailer carrying...farm supplies? And not to mention that while you ran from the police, you had to use a space ship with our logo branded on the side for all to see!"  
  
Knowing what happened if he made excuses, Eric got up and turned to run, only to receive several bullets in the back and falling in the dark to meet his predecessor.  
  
"Now finally, we have Stone. I have absolutely no complaints with your performance and I'm not angry about getting you out of jail. What I do have complaints about is how you thought you could run away from the Blue Penguins and hide out at some circus....Getting nervous? Go ahead and run."  
  
The largest one only sat there. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.  
  
"Oh that's right...you can't do much running now can you? Too bad."  
  
A final shot and all three men were now dead. The figure walked away from the light and his footsteps echoed in the large room again. Finally, with the flick of a switch, the light turned off.  
  
"Run while you can, Spike Spiegel."  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, upon the other side of Mars.  
  
A man sat in the same seat Vicious did that faithful day. The room had been rebuilt along with the whole building. He sat and thought, and as he thought he became angrier and angrier. He had Vicious' sword sheathed and in his right hand. He tapped the floor with the bottom of the sheath slowly as he thought. He couldn't use the sword as Vicious could but he just had to hold on to it.  
  
"Spike Spiegel..." Ghost said to himself. "You were the one who abandoned us years ago. You were the one who tried to fool us. You were the one who destroyed our headquarters. You were the one who killed our leader and then abandoned us once again!"  
  
He stood up, the rage overwhelming him. "I was a fool for not stopping you when I had the chance! But I won't make the same mistake twice. I shall avenge the Red Dragons by taking your head!"  
  
---  
  
Elsewhere, incapable of knowing any of this, Spike stood at a gas station, filling up the Swordfish. With his usual casualty he glanced at the machine and saw that he had gone over what he wanted to pay by fifty wulongs and hurried to stop the pump and to unlatch it from his ship.  
  
Inside, the owner looked at his computer and saw that his customer had gone over what he paid and ran out the door. "HEY YOU!"  
  
Spike leapt into the ship and hurried for it to take off. The side door was still open as the ship swayed upward and took off with the owner running out of the gas station door. He took off his hat and flung it to the ground. He shook his fist at the retreating space ship as Spike flew off.  
  
See you later... Space Cowboy 


End file.
